Shakespeare Code: Unlocked
by OnyxDay
Summary: Third in my Golden Heart series, which began with 'Activate the Heart'. Rewrite of the episode 'The Shakespeare Code' to feature Rose. PLEASE READ THE FIRST TWO STORIES FIRST! Thanks, and remember to review.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I finally started it. I know, I'm cruel for making you wait this long. And if you don't know what I'm talking about, please read Activate the Heart and Smith and Tyler first. Thanks!**

* * *

"So, where are we going this time?" Rose asks the Doctor, keeping Martha out of earshot.

"What do you think about Shakespeare? I bet he's brilliant!" The Doctor said, wheeling about the console.

"What, William Shakespeare?" Rose asks, smiling.

"The one and only!" The Doctor exclaims, still keeping it quiet. Rose gets up from the jump seat and stands in his path.

"I bet you ten quid he sees right through the psychic paper." Rose says. The Doctor gives her a look.

"Rose, no ones ever seen through the psychic paper." He says. Rose raises an eyebrow.

"Fine, twenty quid. And you still owe me that tenner from when we visited Queen Victoria." Rose reminds him. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Alright, fine! Twenty quid, plus the ten from Queen Victoria." The Doctor agrees. Rose smiles and sits down. Martha laughs.

"I take it you do this a lot then?" Martha asks.

"Not really. I just like the look he gets when he's wrong about something." Rose said, giving Martha a cheeky smile. The TARDIS bucks, and Martha hangs on to the console. Rose grips the jump seat.

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asks the Doctor.

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight." He advises.

"We don't have much of a choice!" Rose reminds him. The TARDIS comes to a halt, and Martha, Rose, and the Doctor fall to the floor.

"Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha asks, picking herself up. Rose does the same.

"Yes, and I failed it." The Doctor informs them. Rose snorts. 'Figures.'

"Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world." The Doctor says, standing in front of the door.

"Where are we?" Martha asks, excited.

"Take a look." The Doctor says, opening the door.

"After you." Rose says. Martha bounds forward and the Doctor and Rose follow.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?" Martha says, looking around.

"Mind out." The Doctor warns, pulling Martha back as someone empties a chamber pot.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that." The Doctor says, releasing Martha.

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift A+E. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Martha asks as Rose and the Doctor walk ahead.

"Of course we can. Why'd you ask?" Rose asks, turning to face her.

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race." Martha says, still standing where she was.

"Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" The Doctor says, being rude. Rose elbows him.

"What if, I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha asks, moving forward a bit.

"Are you planning to?" The Doctor asks.

"No." Martha says, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, then." The Doctor says, turning away.

"Oi! These are good questions! If I had asked them, we might have avoided the whole situation with my dad, not to mention Adam." Rose says. He gives her an exasperated look.

"Those were your own fault." He reminds her.

"And this is London?" Martha asks, bringing them back to the present. Or rather, past.

"I think so. Round about 1599." The Doctor says, testing he air.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?" Martha asks, only half joking.

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asks.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." Martha says, pointing to her face. Rose sighs. The Doctor can be so oblivious.

"I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there. They've got recycling." He points to a man shoveling horse manure into a bucket.

"Water cooler moment." Rose adds, pointing to two men talking at a water barrel. The keep walking and hear someone preaching.

"And the world will be consumed by flame." The man says.

"Global warming. Oh, yes, and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to-" he grabs their hand and they sprint around the corner.

"Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself." The Doctor proclaims.

"Whoa, you don't mean. Is Shakespeare in there?" Martha asks, perking up.

"Oh, yes. Dame Rose, Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?" The Doctor asks, offering an arm for each of them. Rose smiled and linked arms with him.

"Why, Sir Doctor, I believe I will." Rose said, teasing.

"Mister Smith, I will." Martha agreed, linking arms. The group walked towards the theatre.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare." The Doctor informs Martha. Rose rolls her eyes.

"Then I could get sectioned." Martha exclaims sarcastically.

* * *

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha says, applauding the performance they just saw.

"London never changes." Rose comments, clapping along with the crowd.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author! Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?" Martha asks, turning to the Doctor. A man next to her picks up the chant.

"Author! Author!" Soon the entire crowd is chanting.

"Well, they do now." The Doctor says, looking around. Shakespeare comes out onto the stage to rapturous applause.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha comments.

"Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." The Doctor whispers to Rose and Martha, awestruck.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare tells the audience, causing them to burst into laughter.

"Oh, well." The Doctor says, obviously defeated.

"You should never meet your heroes." Rose tells him, shaking her head.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that." He points to a man in the audience. "Oh, that's a wig." The crowd laughs. I know what you're all saying. Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius.". Shakespeare suddenly goes rigid and blank. "When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labour's Won."

* * *

A short while later, everyone is filing out of the theatre. Rose started walking with the Doctor, Martha following them.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Loves Labour's Won." Martha said, voicing the concern both the Doctor and Rose felt.

"Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why." The Doctor said, with a curious look in his eyes that Rose knew well.

"Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint." Martha suggested. Rose and the Doctor looked at her.

"No." The Doctor and Rose said simultainiously.

"That would be bad." Martha guessed.

"Yeah, yeah." Rose and the Doctor said again.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha asked. The Doctor looked at Rose and scratched his head with his free hand.

"Well, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." He conceded. Rose laughed and leaned close to him the whisper.

"Doctor, we both know you were going to check this out from the minute you found out." Rose teased. He gave her a long-suffering look. She laughed and skipped ahead of him, dragging him by the hand.

"Well, if we're going to be here for a bit, we might as well find lodging's. I think I saw an Inn further ahead." Rose said, still dragging the Doctor. She pulled him along, with Martha following until she saw a sign for a tavern called The Elephant. She pulled him inside and Martha entered after.

"Right. Mister I-can-accidentally-flirt-with-anything-without-eve n-trying, you can get us our rooms. Preferably two beds, thanks." Rose ordered, pushing the Doctor toward the bar. "Now, we are going to have a nice chat, girl-to-girl." Rose said, turning to address Martha. She steered them towards an empty table and they sat down. "So, where do you want to start?" Rose asked.

"How long have you known the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Bit over two years now." Rose answered.

"How long have you been together?" Martha asked this time.

"Barely two days." Rose answered, laughing at little.

"Really? How come?" Martha asked her.

"I was trapped in a parallel world after the Cybermen attack." Rose explained.

"Oh." Was all Martha managed to say. Rose gave a little breathy laugh.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Rose said. "But I suppose that's life with the Doctor. Dramatic, breath-taking, devastatingly sad, scary as all get out, but so, so worth it. 'Cos everything we see, it's totally unique. We get to see everything the Universe has to offer, but more than that, we get save it. Defenders of the Universe." Rose smiled at Martha.

"Rose! Good news, Shakespeare's here! If we're quick we can talk to him." The Doctor said, running up and grabbing her arm. Rose motioned to Martha and she followed them up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?" The Doctor called out, stepping into the room.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-" Shakespeare cuts himself off when Rose and Martha enter the room. "Hey, nonny nonny. You girls sit right down here next to me. You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." He says, addressing the two men that he was talking with. The waitress collects the empty mugs and ushers the boys out.

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muses." She says with a smirk.

"Sweet ladies." Shakespeare says, motioning for them to sit down. Martha sits at a bench a bit away from the Doctor and Rose. Rose makes sure to snuggle up close to the Doctor.

"Such unusual clothes. So fitted." The bard says, leering. Martha blushes and Rose smiles.

"Er, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha says, stumbling. Rose bites back a laugh.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't." The Doctor says, much in the same way he told Rose not to speak in a Scottish accent.

"Hoots, mon." Rose whispers into his ear. The Doctor chuckles and gives her a Look. Then he pulls out his psychic paper and shows it to Shakespeare.

"I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, this lovely lady is Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, and this is our companion, Miss Martha Jones." He says, introducing them. Shakespeare looks at the paper funny.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." He says. Rose grins.

"Yes! Oh, I told you! He's a right and proper genius he is!" Rose brags. The Doctor groans in defeat.

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, and Martha Jones. It says so." Martha insists, looking at the little wallet.

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare insists.

"Psychic paper. Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." The Doctor complains. Rose nudges him and mouths 'rude'.

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" Shakespeare asks, flirting at Martha.

"What did you say?" Martha exclaims. Rose winces.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?" Shakespeare asks, not getting what he said wrong.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha exclaims, in utter shock.

"It's political correctness gone mad. Er, Martha's from a far-off land..." The Doctor begins.

"Tardis." Rose fills in. She smiles at the Doctor.

A man in expensive clothes and wearing a gold chain of office enters. He appears to be the official censor, from the Lord Chamberlain's office.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed." The pompous man demands. Shakespeare rolls his eyes and sighs on exaspersation.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round." Shakespeare told him, waving it off.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" The Master of the Revels demanded.

"I can't." Shakespeare confessed.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." Lynley states.

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha remarks.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played." He leaves and goes down the stairs.

"Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labours Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious." Martha confides in Rose. Rose is about to respond, but right then they hear something. A man's scream comes from the street, then a woman's. The four rush out to investigate.

"Help me!" A woman yells. They all enter the courtyard and see Lynley staggering about and spitting up water.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha exclaims.

"What's wrong with him?" Rose asks, stepping forward. The Doctor darts in front of her.

"Leave it to me. I'm a doctor." He tells the bystanders that have gathered.

"So am I, near enough." Martha mutters and follows him. Rose follows her and tries to keep the crowd away. Suddenly Lynley collapses.

"Got to get the heart going. Mister Lynley, come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right." Martha tells him. She starts to clear his airways for CPR, and water gushes out.

"What the hell is that?" Martha demands.

"Doctor? I'm guessing this isn't normal, yeah?" Rose asks looking to him.

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." The Doctor muses, scrunching his eyes in that adorable way of his.

"But, water full of lungs, that's drowning. How can some one drown on dry land?" Rose asks. The Doctor shakes his head and turns to the barmaid that was in Shakespeare's room.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away." He explains, slipping into the speech of the time like it was nothing.

"Yes, sir." The maid, Dolly Bailey, answered.

"I'll do it, ma'am." One of the younger maids said. Then she leaves, smiling. 'I don't trust her.' Rose thought to herself.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha asks.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft." The Doctor explains.

"Think about how people would react to you if you told them you travelled in time. That's how these people think about anything new or different." Rose added.

"Okay, what was it then?" Martha asked, curious. The Doctor looked at Rose, then they both turned to Martha.

"Witchcraft." They both said.

* * *

**Hey, me again. So, what did you think? Did you like what I did with Rose? Are they're interactions in character? Do you have any suggestions? Review! One review to get the next chapter started!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I know you guys have been waiting for a bit, but I just started watching Supernatural and it's really interesting. So... Yeah.**

* * *

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Dame Rose, and Miss Jones are just across the landing." Dolly Bailey tells them before leaving.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of TARDIS where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare comments.  
**  
**"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha tells him, slightly indignant. Shakespeare turns to Rose and the Doctor.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" Shakespeare questions.  
**  
**"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor replies. Rose nudges him.  
**  
**"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do." He sets his eyes on Rose. "And you my dear girl you are more Wolf than woman." Rose gasped and looked at the Doctor in shock. Shakespeare then turned back to Martha. "And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."  
**  
**"I think we should say good night." Martha says before leaving. Rose and the Doctor stay behind with Shakespeare.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor and Rose, and I'll discover more about you two and why this constant performance of yours." Shakespeare tells them as he moves to sit behind his desk. The Doctor and Rose move to the doorway.

"All the world's a stage." The Doctor comments, earning a small smile from Rose.

"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor." Shakespeare tells them.

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare." The Doctor says before turning and leaving, accompanied by a grinning Rose.

"Did you really just quote Shakespeare at Shakespeare?" Rose asks as they walk to their room. The Doctor grins at her.

"I did! Oh, that was brilliant!" He responds as he opens the door to their room.

Martha is examining their room when the Doctor and Rose enter. The room has two beds that could barely fit a person each, a table and not much else.

"It's not exactly five-star, is it?" She says, gesturing to the room around her.

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse." The Doctor comments.

"The Doctor has a habit of landing us in jail." Rose tells their new companion.

"Oi! Most of those were your fault! It's not my fault you're jeopardy friendly!" The Doctor says. Rose laughs at him.

"Yeah, but you're the designated driver! 900 years, you'd think you would know which planets are safe for us to travel to." Rose tells him. Martha clears her throat. "Sorry." Rose says, flushing in embarrassment.

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only two beds." Martha says, pointing out the two tiny cots.

"Oh... We'll manage. Me and Rose can share. C'mon." He says as he flops down on the bed. Rose lays down beside the Doctor, cuddling into his arms.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'." Martha comments. The Doctor and Rose smile at her.

"Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried." He says with a wistful sound to his voice.

"The movies are brilliant! We managed to sneak on set for the fourth one. This stupid alien even got to be in it!" Rose said, laughing at the memory.

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?" Martha asks.

"'Course it isn't!" The Doctor says, as if its obvious. Rose gives him a slight smack.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break." Martha tells him. Rose twists her head to glare at the Doctor.

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you gonna stand there all night?"The Doctor asks. Martha sits down on the bed across from the couple.

"I'm not going to have to throw cold water on you two am I?" Martha asks, teasing. Rose flushes, but the Doctor stays oblivious, lost in his own world.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that." The Doctor says. Rose sits up and looks down on him.

"Really? First time I met you, big old transmitter smack dab in the middle of London? You had no idea!" Rose tells him. The Doctor tugs at his ear in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but that was different! It was disguised! Oh, I can just tell there's something I'm missing." Rose lays back down so they're lying face to face. "Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. What do you think Rose? What could it be?" He asks. Rose thinks for a moment.

"Fourteen sides. You said the Globe had fourteen sides, so why fourteen? I mean if the London Eye can be a transmitter, why not the Globe Theatre?" Rose questions. The Doctor grins and gives her a slightly uncomfortable hug.

"Brilliant Rose! Oh, I knew there was a reason I asked you twice!" The Doctor exclaimed. Rose gave him a tongue-touched smile.

"It was cos you fancied me." She teased. The Doctor grinned right back.

"Oh god, will you two please get a room!" Martha exclaimed. Rose turned to look at her.

"Sorry." She apologized. The Doctor mumbled something about two years of sexual tension, or something. Rose elbowed him. Martha just shook her head and blew out her candle. Soon after Rose did the same. Once she had settled back onto the bed the Doctors's arms snaked around her torso.

"Love you." He whispered into her ear. Rose smiled and sunk back into his embrace.

"Lobe you too." She whispered back before slowly drifting off into sleep.

* * *

A scream wakes Rose from her pleasant dream. She's instantly up and to the door, following the Doctor as he jumps up and runs to aid. They're closely followed by Martha. Shakespeare wakes with a start when they enter and stop to examine Dolly's body.

"Wha'? What was that?" Shakespeare asks, groggily. Martha runs to the window, followed shortly by Rose. They see an old crone on a broomstick fly off into the night, cackling.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." The Doctor says as he examines the body.  
**  
**"Doctor?" Martha and Rose yell. The Doctor stands and joins them at the window.  
_  
_"What did you see?" He asks. Martha and Rose turn to him with wide eyes.

"A witch." Martha tells him. The Doctor's own eyes grow wide and his eyebrows meet his hairline. They all move to sit at Shakespeare's desk.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." Shakespeare lamented.  
**  
**"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." The Doctor says, quoting Dylan Thomas. Shakespeare looks thoughtful.

"I might use that." He says. The Doctor shakes his head.

"You can't. It's someone else's." He tells the bard.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you." Martha tells them.

"You're accusing me?" Shakespeare asked.

"No, but we saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches." Martha argues.

"I have? When was that?" Shakespeare questioned, confused. The Doctor leaned toward Martha.

"Not, not quite yet." He told her in a low tone.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespeare muttered thoughtfully.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Rose asked.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe." The bard explained.

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" He slams his fist on he table, startling Rose, Martha and Shakespeare. "The Globe! Come on!" He rushes off, grabbing Rose's hand and rushing off. Martha and Shakespeare follow them closely. They run all the way to the Globe.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose are in the pit while Martha and Shakespeare are onstage**.**

"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" The Doctor questions. The bard shrugs.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." Shakespeare said. The Doctor's brow crinkled.

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…" The Doctor trailed off in thought.

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet." Martha suggested. Rose grinned.

"Oh, she is good." She whispered to the Doctor. He smiled down at her before turning to Martha.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." He starts pacing and running his hands through his already messy hair. "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!" He says as he paces and tugs at his hair. Rose leans against the stage and watches his movements.

"Words and shapes, words and shapes..." Rose mumbles alongside him.

"This is just a theatre." Shakespeare protests. The Doctor stops in his movements and turns to the stage.

"Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..." The Doctor explains, caressing the stage.

"It's like you're police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside." Martha suggests. Rose smiles and nods in approval.

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" The Doctor asks Shakespeare.

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind." He tells them. Rose looks at the Doctor, then turns back to Shakespeare.

"Why? What happened?" She asks, glancing at the Doctor

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." The playwright explained.

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asks in a calm voice.

"Bedlam." Shakespeare answers. Rose and the Doctor stiffen in recognition, but Martha looks around, confused.

"What's Bedlam?" She asks the Time travelers and the long-dead writer.

"Bethlem Hospital. It's this, sorta, insane asylum they have here. A madhouse." Rose explains.

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor grabs Roses's hand and drags her out of the theatre. She laughs as she hears Martha and Will follow.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" Shakespeare shouts as he follows them. Two young actors enter the famous theatre as they walk out. Shakespeare hands one of them a scroll of parchment.

"Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know — the Queen might turn up." He walks out and mutters under his breath. "As if. She never does."

Rose sends the Doctor a curious look. He shakes his head, telling her not to ask. Shakespeare catches up to them and walks beside Martha as they navigate the streets of Elizabethan London.

"So, tell me of TARDIS, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." Shakespeare requests conversationally.  
**  
**"This country's ruled by a woman." Martha points out. Rose smirks, thinking of her adventure with the Doctor during the Olympics.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty." Shakespeare flirts with Martha. Rose holds back a snort and the Doctor gives her a disapproving look. Behind them Martha stops dead in her tracks.  
_  
_"Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country." She tells the bard. He smirks and leans closer to her.

"But Martha, this is Town." He points out. Rose turns to the Doctor as they stop to wait for their companions.

"My god, he's worse than Jack!" She points out to him. The Doctor grins at her then turns back to the people behind them.

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later." He informs them, jerking his head to indicate movement.  
**  
**"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare asks, turning his flirtations toward the Time Lord. Rose nearly chokes.  
**  
**"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!" The Doctor mutters. Rose laughs at him.

"You really know how to bring out the Jack Harkness in everyone, don't you Doctor?" Rose teases him.

"Yes, and you're so much better." He teases back. Rose playfully punches him on the arm.

"Shut up." She tells him, still playing. The Doctor fixes her with a gaze that makes her blush.

"Make me." He taunts. Rose smiles a wolfish (no pun intended) grin then reaches up and pulls his face down to hers, stopping him in his tracks. Rose sunk into the kiss as the Doctor kissed her back.

Then they heard a very loud cough from behind them. They broke apart and turned to see an embarrassed looking Martha and a fascinated Shakespeare.

"Your TARDIS is seeming more appealing the more I learn of it." He remarks. Rose blushes and turns back the way they were going.

"Bloody irresistible alien." She mutters, loud enough so that only the Doctor can hear. He chuckles and tugs her against him.

"Now you know how I feel." He whispered.

* * *

**So, I'm just going to end this here. Again, I'm really sorry about not updating. Hope to do better, but you in ever know. Two more reviews, etc. Have fun! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello boys (and girls). I'm back and better than ever! Okay, maybe not better, but I'm back! Anyways, go ahead and read this chapter. How many of you even read this?**

* * *

Loud screams and moans sound as the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Shakespeare are led through the halls.

"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!" The jailer asks as he leads them through the asylum.  
**  
**"No, I don't!" The Doctor responds, disgusted.  
**  
**"Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." The jailer says, walking away

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha asks Shakespeare, angry.  
**  
**"Oh, and it's all so different in Tardis." Shakespeare responded.  
**  
**"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?" Martha asked.  
**  
**"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Shakespeare responded.  
**  
**"Mad in what way?" Martha questioned, curious.  
_  
_"You lost your son." The Doctor said, speaking softly. Shakespeare nodded.  
**  
**"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there." He told them, his voice betraying his deep sorrow.  
**  
**"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha apologized. Rose put her hand on Shakespeare's arm gently.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good." Shakespeare said, contemplating the phrase. Rose smiled and retreated back so she was next to the Doctor again.

"You should write that down." She told the bard. He shrugged.

"Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?" He told them. The Doctor shrugged.  
_  
_"This way, m'lord!" The jailer calls. They walk down the hall to Peter Streete's cell and the jailer unlocks the door.

"They can be dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own strength." The jailer cautioned. The Doctor turned to him, furious.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" He shouts. The jailer leaves and the Doctor approaches Peter slowly. "Peter? Peter Streete?" The Doctor calls softly.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Shakespeare tells the Time Lord.

"Just let him try, I've seen him do some amazing things." Rose tells him. The Doctor lays a hand on Peter's shoulder and calls him name. Peter's head jerks up and he looks at the Doctor with wild, glassy eyes and seems like he wants to speak. The Doctor places his fingertips along Peter's face.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." He carefully lies Peter back down on his cot. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls - always 14. When the work was done." He laughs hysterically. "They sapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" He asks as he crouches beside him. "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me, where were they?"

"All Hallows Street." Peter breathes. A witch suddenly appears beside the Doctor.

"Too many words." She says. The Doctor gets up and stands in front of Rose.

"What the hell?" Martha asks. Rose stares at the witch.

"Just one touch of the heart." She lays her hand on Peter's chest. The Doctor protests and Peter screams before going slack as his life leaves him.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare exclaims in utter shock.

"Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch." The witch threatens. "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." She taunts. Martha runs to the door.

"Let us out! Let us out!" She yells.

"That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that." Rose reminded her.

"Who will die first, hmm?" The witch asks the room. The Doctor takes a step forward.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." He says, stepping towards the witch.

"Doctor!" Rose shouts in protest.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asks.

"No mortal has power over me." The witch informed them.

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one a if I can just know you..." The Doctor trailed off in thought.

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." She tells him. The Doctor smiles.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" The Doctor exclaims. The Carrionite wails and disappears.

"What did you do?" Martha asks.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic." The Doctor explained.

"But there's no such thing as magic." Martha protested.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead." The Doctor explained.

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asks. Rose locks eyes with the Doctor.

"The end of the world." They say together. Rose sighs.

"Every time." She complains.

"You love it." The Doctor shoots back. Rose smiles.

"Yeah, but having it happen during every single adventure is starting to get old. And you say **I'm** jeopardy friendly. I'm not the designated driver!" Rose tells him.

"Yeah, alright, that's on me." The Doctor admits, rubbing the back of his head. "C'mon, let's get back to the Inn." The Doctor pulls Rose out and their two companions follow. They leave Bedlam and hurry down the streets to the Inn. They go back to Shakespeare's room. They sit down and the Doctor begins to explain.

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." The Doctor tells them.

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare says.

"I'm with Will on that one." Rose added. "But, what would the Carrionites want with Elizabethan London?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." He guessed.

"But how?" Martha asked.

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor said, looking right at Shakespeare.

"Me? But I've done nothing." He says, protesting his part in this.

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha asked. Rose smiled at her line of questioning.

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare told them.

"What happens on the last page?" The Doctor asks, his tone more urgent.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual - except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them." Shakespeare admitted.

"And you didn't think that was strange?" Rose asked. Shakespeare shrugged.

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labours Won' - it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." The Doctor exclaimed. The Doctor pulls out a map and looks at it.

"All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, Rose, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it." He shakes the Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain." Martha teases.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor." Shakespeare tells him as they prepare to go out.

"Good luck, Shakespeare." He says as he heads for door. His hand grabs Rose's as they go out. "Once more unto the breach!" He calls as he exits the rooms.

"I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine." Will realizes. The Doctor pokes his head around door.

"Oh, just shift!" He tells the bard. Shakespeare quickly runs out. The Doctor, Martha and Rose walk down the dirt streets and soon they're standing on All Hallows Street.

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" The Doctor mutters, looking around.

"The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me and Rose; we're living proof." Martha says. Rose is reminded of her first trip into the past.

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?" The Doctor mutters.

"Let me get this one." Rose requests. She turns to Martha. "Have you seen 'Back to the Future?"

"The film?" Martha asks, confused.

"No, the novelization. Yeah, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history, yeah? Then what happens to him?" Rose prompts.

"He starts fading my God, am I gonna fade?" Martha asks, panicked.

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" The door to the house across from them slowly opens. "Ah, make that WITCH house." He puns. Rose groans.

"Don't ever do that again. You're not funny." She informs him. He looks slightly hurt, but gets over it as they walk into the house. One of the maids from the Inn is waiting for them when they get upstairs.

"I take it we're expected." The Doctor points out.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." The Carrionite throws back.

"Right then, it's my turn." She steps forward and points. "I know how to do this. I name thee, Carrionite!" The witch is unaffected. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" Martha asks.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe." She points at Martha. "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha collapses and the Doctor lowers her to the ground. He looks up at the witch as Rose bends down next to Martha.

"What have you done?" He demands.

"Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor!" She points, expecting a reaction. "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches." The witch says, glancing down at Rose.

"The naming won't work on me." The Doctor tells her. Lilith smirks.

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose." She points her finger to where Rose is kneeling beside Martha. Rose gasps as everything goes dark. As Rose is asleep she sees a glowing golden light. She walks toward it and gently lays a hand on it. The light shifts and forms a glowing wolf.

_'**Hello Rose Child**.' The Wolf greets her._

_'You're the Bad Wolf, aren't you?' Rose asks it. The Wolf nods._

_'**You must get back to your Doctor now. He has been affected by the Carrionite's so called magic. Return to him now Rose Child.**" The Wolf tells her. One glowing paw came up and rested on Rose's chest._

Rose woke up gasping and twisted her head so she could see what was happening. The Doctor is laying face down on the floor and Martha is trying to reach him. Rose stands and rushes over, nearly falling several times.

"Oh my God! Doctor!" Martha exclaims. Rose reaches him and rolls him over, slapping his arm.

"C'mon Sir Two-Hearts!" She tells him. The Doctor opens his eyes and grins at her.

"We're making a habit of this." He stands and nearly falls. "Ahhh!" He yells. Martha and Rose support him. "I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Rose hits him. "Ahhh! Other side!" She hits him again. "On the back! On the back!" He bends down and she hits him. "Left a bit!" She moves her fists over a bit and hits him. "Ah, lovely." He stands and cracks his back. "There we go! Ba-da-boom! Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!" He rushes out with Rose, followed by Martha. They run through the streets.

"We're going the wrong way!" Martha shouts.

"No, we're not!" He runs down a different streets. "We're going the wrong way!" They run back the way they came.

Running in the streets, the Doctor, Rose, and Martha hear screaming and see a red glow of energy pouring from the Globe. The preacher from when they first arrived is there.

"I told thee so! I told thee!" The preacher yells as he passes them.

"Stage door!" The Doctor yells as they rush and lightening form over the Globe mixing with the red glow. They burst in backstage to see Shakespeare nursing his head.

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, 'Stop the play'!" The Doctor yells at him.

"I hit my head." Shakespeare complains, rubbing the sore spot.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." He advises. They hear screams from out front. "I think that's my cue!" He runs out, Rose beside him. Martha grabs Shakespeare's hand and they follow.

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" The Carrionites cackle. The Doctor runs onstage with Martha and Shakespeare behind him.

"The Doctor! He lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!" Lilith shouts. The remaining Carrionites freed from the crystal fly about the Globe.

The Doctor grabs Shakespeare. "Come on, Will! History needs you!"

"But what can I do?" Will questions.

"Reverse it!" Rose tells him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He asks.

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!" The Doctor says, explaining and giving him a pep talk.

"But what words? I have none ready!" Shakespeare protests.

"You're William Shakespeare!" The Doctor pushes.

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!" Shakespeare tells him.

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm - words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!" The Doctor pushes him out. Shakespeare stands down center and looks up at the witches.

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" The witches protest, but Will continues. "Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." He looks to the Doctor.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" The Doctor shouts.

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." Again, looks to the Doctor who is at a loss. Rose flounders as well. Martha saves them.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouts. The Doctor and Rose repeat it.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare shouts.

"Good old JK!" The Doctor says, grinning.

The Carrionites scream.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed!" Lilith cries. The wraith-like Carrionites get sucked up into the cloud, tornado fashion, as do all copies of the play.

"'Love's Labours Won_'. _There it goes." Rose cries out. The cloud dissipates and the audience sighs in relief then begins applauding. The Doctor duck out as actors take their bows. Rose stands off to the side.

"They think it was all special effects." Martha says in awe.

"Your effect is special indeed." Will flirts.

"It's not your best line." Martha tells him, amused.

Martha and Shakespeare take their bows as well. The Doctor goes to Lilith's box where he finds the crystal within which the three are trapped. He takes it with him. They all leave and go back to the Inn, collapsing when they reach their rooms. The next morning they go back to the Globe. Rose, Martha, and Shakespeare are sitting on the edge of the stage while the Doctor plays around backstage.

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." Shakespeare finishes his joke and chuckles. Martha gives him a blank look.

"I don't get it." She tells him.

"Then give me a joke from Tardis." Shakespeare suggests.

"OK, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says 'oi, mate, you're bard'." She says. Rose laughs and shakes her head.

"I've got a better one." Rose said.

"Do tell." Shakespeare requested. Rose grinned.

"Why are Daleks so good at baking?" Rose questioned. The other two looked at her in confusion. "Because the instructions are to egg, stir, min, ate!" Rose told them, laughing at both her joke and the confused expressions on their faces. Just as she was telling her joke the Doctor emerged from backstage wearing a ruff collar and holding an animal skull. He laughed at her joke as he walked up to them, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though." He said, looking at the skull. "Looks a bit like a Sycorax, doesn't it Rose?" The Doctor questioned, showing the skull to Rose. She nodded and shuddered a bit.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well." Will told him.

"I should be on 10%. How's your head?" The Doctor asked, kneeling down.

"Still aching." Shakespeare told him, rubbing at his neck.

"Here, I got you this." He says as he removes collar and puts it on Shakespeare's neck._ "_Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you." He comments. With the brace on Shakespeare looks more like the person theatre textbooks show.

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone. I looked all over - every single copy of 'Love's Labours Won' went up in the sky." The Doctor told them. Shakespeare looked almost wistful

"My lost masterpiece." He commented solemnly.

"Best to leave it that way probably, don't know how much power it's still got." Rose advised.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten." The Doctor agreed.

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy - my precious Hamnet." Shakespeare mused. Rose and the Doctor nodded in agreement, while Martha looked a bit shocked.

"Hamnet?" She asked.

"That's him." Shakespeare nodded.

"Ham-NET?" She asked again, stressing the last part. Rose laughed at her confusion.

"What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare defended.

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot," He holds crystal up for them to see, "can scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Rose and Martha back to Tardis."

"You mean travel on through time and space." Shakespeare asks nonchalantly.

"You what?" The Doctor asks, surprised. Rose is just as surprised, but laughs lightly at the Doctor's expression.

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha and Rose are from the future. It's not hard to work out." Shakespeare tells them plainly.

"That's... incredible. You are incredible." The Doctor stutters out, gobsmacked.

"Doctor, you're drooling." Rose teases. The Doctor sends her a peeved look.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate-" He's cut off by one of the actors calling his name.

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!" He calls, excited. A different actor trails behind him.

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again." The second man tells them, excited.

"Who?" Rose and Martha ask at the same time.

"Her Majesty! She's here!" The second man tells them. There's fanfare as Elizabeth I enters the Globe.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" The Doctor exclaims, exited. Rose grins beside him, grabbing his hand.

"Doctor! And his accomplice Rose Tyler!" The Queen exclaims in anger.

"What?" The Doctor asks, looking to Rose. She just shrugs at him.

"My sworn enemies!" She yells at them.

"What?" He asks again, this time Rose joining him.

"Off with their heads!" She yells. This time Rose is quick to action.

"Run!" She pulls the Doctor with her and they start running toward the back exit.

"See you, Will! And thanks!" Martha calls as she runs after them.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor and his consort!" Elizabeth I yells at her guards. Shakespeare just laughs as the guards chase the three companions.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" A soldier yells as he chases them.

"What have you done to upset her?!" Martha asks as they sprint to the TARDIS.

"We haven't done anything! Haven't even met her yet!" Rose yells back. "Whatever it is, I'm sure the Doctor's behind this!" Rose laughs as the Doctor unlocks the doors and they run inside, the Doctor pausing at the doorway.

"That's something to look forward to. Oh!" He ducks inside as archers fire, embedding an arrow in the door. The Doctor sets the controls and they dematerialized.

"Well, that was fun!" He says, taking in Rose and Martha's disheveled states. Martha fixes him with a glare and Rose mutters something. The Doctor receives a shock from the TARDIS where his hand is resting on the console. He gives Rose a suspicious look.

"What did you do?" He asks her. Rose gives him an innocent smile.

"I don't know what you mean. Maybe there was a loose wire or something." She says sweetly. The Doctor doesn't believe her for a second, but dismisses it to focus on flying the TARDIS.

* * *

**Alright, here we go. One more chance to vote Martha off the TARDIS. I'll give you one more chance after this, but that's it. If anyone doesn't want her on, vote and the majority will win. Review with your answers!**


End file.
